


Groose Didn't Know

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: And accidentally feels up Link, Female Link, Gen, Groose embarrasses himself, I just wanted to write a dumb one shot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Groose think he knows everything about Link. He thinks he does, but he really doesn't. And he embarrasses himself trying to prove it.
Relationships: Groose/Link (Legend of Zelda), if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Groose Didn't Know

The longer you know someone, the more you learn about them. It was an obvious fact, one even Groose knew.

He knew that Link was Zelda’s favorite, that he always had been. They grew up together, after all. Groose could still remember Zelda leading the boy around by the hand, since he was too timid to go anywhere by himself. No doubt he’d begin courting her soon, after everything that happened.

He also knew that Link was a hero. He had descended from the world above, a world they left behind, when Zelda was taken. He fought and fought and eventually found and rescued her. Groose helped, of course. The pipsqueak couldn’t have done it without him.

The last thing he knew - he was stronger than Link physically. Though the boy could spin circles around him in speed and skill with a blade, Groose had physical strength on his side.

And it was from this knowledge that Groose hatched a plan. He’d beat Link in a wrestling match and impress Zelda. Maybe then her beautiful blue eyes would turn from that twerp to him.

He trained for nearly a week, until his patience ran out. It didn’t matter. He was ready.

_Watch out, Link! Here comes the Groosenator!_

He approached the blonde one day, when Link was busy practicing swordplay against a dummy Groose constructed for him. “Hey, Link,” he said, careful not to let his tone give away his planned mischievousness. “Wanna train?”

The boy looked over at him with a grin before wiping away the sweat from his brow with a free hand.

Another thing Groose knew about Link, he never spoke. Never. He used Skyloftian sign most of the time, forcing Groose to figure it out to understand him. When he didn’t, he just pointed or nodded or motioned to whatever he needed done.

Link stood ready to spar, his sword drawn and shield ready. Then he hesitated. Groose wasn’t holding a blade, let alone a shield. He sheathed his weapon before signing, _”Not gonna use a sword?”_

A wide grin spread across the tanned man’s face. “Nope, just bare fists. That work for you?”

Link nodded.

Zelda paused to look up from the book she was reading. She raised a brow, then sighed and marked her place in the tome.

“Really, Groose?” she asked with a chuckle. “As if Link hasn’t beat you enough times already?”

His face flushed with embarrassment and frustration. “I’ll win this time, Zelda. You’ll see! Plus, it’s to keep his skills sharp.” At least, that’s what he told himself.

He lunged at Link, who ducked under his arm. He tried to kick Groose in the back, but he blocked the kick. He jerked Link’s leg, pulling the blonde off his feet.

“Checkmate!”

He climbed on top of Link, one hand pinning his chest down, the other holding Link’s hands above his head. Had they always been this small? He couldn’t remember. And the blonde’s chest- Was it always this soft? This squishy?

“Cut it out!” a feminine voice cried out.

Groose registered that Link’s mouth had moved. But that voice… It couldn’t have been his. He glanced over at Zelda, who just sighed and shook her head. So much for impressing her with his victory. 

But that voice wasn’t hers. That left a question. If not her, then who?

“Get your hand off my chest, Groose!”

His golden eyes widened as he slowly looked back at the blonde pinned under him. That’s right. This voice was to Link. But how. He was a guy. Or maybe…

He squeezed the soft something that was in his hand, as if to confirm what was trying to sick in. Link let out an embarrassed cry.

“Groose, c’mon!”

A crimson flush spread across Groose’s face as he pulled back, flopping onto his butt as he watched Link with wide eyes. That voice was Link’s. But it had been so feminine. And his body - so soft! 

That couldn’t be… Unless…?

“You’re… You’re…” Groose stammered. He tried to cover his blush with a hand, while he pointed an accusatory finger at Link with the other.

“A girl,” Zelda said. “You didn’t know.”

“A girl?!” Groose demanded, gaze quickly going between the two blondes.

Link nodded and folded her arms over her chest. “Geez… I didn’t want you finding out like that…” Her face was even redder than his. Considering what he’d just done, Groose didn’t blame her.

“B-but how? And why?!”

Link stood up and turned her back to the others, seeming to find the training dummy surprisingly interesting. She ran her fingers over the wood and straw that comprised the dummy.

“It’s… a long story.”

“One she’d rather not tell,” Zelda chimed in.

But Link just glanced over her shoulder with a small smile.

“Do you remember my dad?” she asked. Groose just nodded. “Well, he’d always wanted a son. Mom died when I was still young, so I couldn’t have a little brother. Instead, Dad insisted I be his son. Go to knight school, train hard, be a hero - that was all his idea.”

“Link…” Zelda said softly.

“Shoot, sorry…” Groose grumbled. “I didn’t know, didn’t realize…” He felt dumb no matter what he tried to say.

Link turned back to the others, hands clasped behind her back, leaning against the dummy. A small, sad smile lit up her face.

“He said I had to be quiet and strong. I had to look out for Zelda. I had to… be the son he always wanted me to be.”

Groose didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know, he never had. How could he? He stood and closed the distance between them.

“Groose?”

He didn’t respond to Link saying his name, only pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re safe now, damn it. And you can be whoever you want to be.”

Tears glistened in Link’s eyes. “Thank you…”

Groose pulled back, taking in the rosy hues coloring Link’s cheeks. “But, uh… Who do you want to be?”

“I just want to be me. I want to be Link, Zelda's best friend, and your... friend too.” She'd settle with that for now.

Groose couldn’t help but chuckle. “Good enough for me.” He was none the wiser about how Link really felt.


End file.
